RRBZ 2
by danibilbocas
Summary: TRANSLATION. The boys are back, and this time they have a plan to transform. They try to make the PPGZ suffer emotionally and fisically as a payback for their last defeat.
1. Chapter 1

**I should be studying for my Math test next Thursday but meh. I decided to continue translating the second part earlier than I intended. Again this plot comes from gabiiii981, not me.**

**Disclaimer: don't own PPGZ**

**If you are confused:**

**Masaru: Brick**

**Makoto: Boomer**

**Kojiro: Butch**

---

This day was not like any other. Some people were walking in the school hallways with complete calmness, entering their respective classrooms. But others were extremely nervous, because they knew it wasn't a common day, it was a school grades definitions' day; it was… the Test day.

To pass this particular test the students needed about sixty percent of good notes, and forty percent studying at home.

The teacher entered the homeroom, holding a pile of sheets of paper, with millions of complicated questions. When the students saw him, they had to fight the urge to run away.

"Well class… This is it! Put away your books and take out some extra pieces of paper, you'll need them! I will give you your tests now" The teacher announced, the ones who forgot to study were about to have a heart attack. Once the students had the tests the teacher sat "begin" he said in a quiet voice.

They had an hour to complete the test; fifty-five minutes later, there were only eight students left to hand over the test.

"Kill me… kill me… KILL ME! Everything's wrong… I'm sure of it… Why the hell didn't I study? I'm so lost…" Masaru muttered as he revised his answers over and over again, the open questions' answers were only two lines each, the last one was missing… his nerves were wracking. He noticed a classmate raising his test proudly; each answer was about a page long. Masaru paled, he was frightened, horrified, he couldn't believe it, he was dead… "Okay, I failed all the quizzes until now… But maybe the teacher will pity me and let me pass this one, the one that defines my whole existence… I should have studied when I had the chance! I'll have to go to summer school, and I'll fail that too, I'll be in this class next year… NOOO!"

Makoto had finished, and it was averagely good, in his opinion.

"No… wait a minute… this is wrong! Everything is wrong! And I have to finish this in five minutes!" He erased all his answers "let's see… the answers are A, B, D, B, C, X, B, S, F, S… Obviously I won't answer the open questions… I don't even know what subject are we in" he whispered to himself painfully.

Kojiro had ´finished` 20 minutes ago, and was looking out the window, bored.

"Here, I finished it…" Makoto said to himself.

"Here you go! I hope you return this to us quickly" Kojiro told the teacher confidently.

"I'm going to regret this… I know it" Masaru sighed as he revised his answers for the umpteenth time.

Momoko had studied for the first time in her life, and was the first to finish. Miyako was feeling confident, she was the second. And Kaoru had resigned herself "It must be this way" and handed over the test as the third.

The bell rang strongly, the time was up. Masaru and Makoto shouted frightened.

"It's only another stupid test… Don't be so nervous about it…" Kojiro said yawning; his partners sighed and put their tests in the teacher's desk. They were shivering in fear.

"It was not so difficult, was it?" Their teacher said smiling.

"_I should just give you a ´push` in the right direction as I did to my last teacher…"_ Masaru thought furiously, breaking his pencil with his bare hands.

The bell sounded. Everybody was about to leave, but the teacher stopped them (T/N: I'm tired of calling him just "the teacher", if anyone has a good name for him, please tell me).

"Tomorrow, as you know, we'll go on a field trip to the zoo, come to school at 9:00 AM, don't forget it please! You can go now" he said.

"The sensei is right, it was kind of easy, don't you think?" Momoko commented once they got to the door.

"I think so… I was improving my answers most of the hour" Miyako said confidently.

"I recognize I read the text book, but the test was too complicated, I'm not sure I'll pass" Kaoru said nervously.

"The bad news: Kaoru probably won't make it. The good news: We have a field trip tomorrow, we won't have classes. And I'll be able to finally see the handsome, gentle, nice guy he really is outside the horrible school, the incredible, sweet…"

"Ishida-san?" Miyako finished before Momoko went on a three-minute speech about Masaru's ´princely characteristics`.

Momoko blushed and nodded.

"I don't know if you have noticed… But he doesn't pay any attention to you…" Kaoru sighed "In fact, he and his friends had ignored us for the whole month they have been here" She stated, trying to knock some sense into her, but it was hopeless.

"Leave her alone Kaoru-san…" Miyako spoke softly "Don't destroy her dreams, Love is just too cute!"

"Whatever… I'll see you tomorrow in the school gates, bye!" Kaoru shouted as the three separated to go to their respective homes.

---

"It's the worst day of my life… I'm too young to fail school" Makoto was resigned.

"Well… at least we can fail together…" said Masaru trying to comfort him.

"To fail school is not that bad" Kojiro had his hands in the back of his head "It's like being expelled, because you don't know your classmates and they are new to you…"

"Have you failed school before?" Masaru asked uncertainly.

"No… But I have been expelled so many times; you can say I have some experience in this"

"I understand… and you're right! I don't have to be worrying because of a stupid test! To hell with it!" Makoto decided.

"True! We don't have to worry at all!" Masaru continued in high spirits.

"And changing topic… it has been almost a month… And since then…" Kojiro muttered sadly, his partners looked depressed too.

"We hadn't been able to be the bad guys again, how disappointing…" Masaru said

"What do we have to do to become the Rowdyruff Boys Z again?" Makoto asked, making his friends stop dead on their tracks, they had begun to think about the answer as soon as possible.

"Maybe… we should make something mischievous and evil, that way we'll transform!" Masaru said excitedly.

"That might work but… What do we do? What is evil enough for us to transform?" Makoto wondered.

"We'll discover it sooner or later… I'm going home… see you tomorrow at that stupid field trip…" Kojiro walked away.

"Maybe we'll meet Mother there" Makoto laughed with Masaru.

The both went away to their homes.

---

The next day, everyone was waiting their biology teacher, the one in charge of the field trip.

"Miyako-chan!"

"Momoko-san! It relieves me to see you here… I had been looking for Kaoru-san… Have you seen her?" She asked her friend.

"Not really… I hope she doesn't arrive too late, or we'll be taking notes on otters' evolution all alone… Did she tell you something yesterday?"

"Now you mention it… I remember now! She wanted to sign up for the School's soccer's A team! There are only three places this year, and they will be given to the best players in the school" Miyako smiled, it was a mixed team, Kaoru will be with mostly guys, and one girl, but maybe she would fall in love with a boy and act a little more girly "I'm sure that if the choice is between the field trip and signing up, she won't go with us today…"

"Oh, I see… I hope she gets the vacant, in any case, we'll wait until she arrives to congratulate or comfort her"

Both friends smile, wishing for Kaoru to make it.

---

"Where is Kojiro? He told us he'll come to the field trip" Masaru exclaimed angrily.

"I think he said something about a soccer team… do you think he is signing up?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to do it… I don't think they let him in… he's just too much of a thug, he'd fight even the coach" Masaru snickered.

"You're right… But I don't think he'll make it… we'll have to be bored without him…"

The boys sigh in annoyance.

---

**Please ****review and I'll maybe have the next chapter by weekend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, I may slow down**** a bit, because of my club activities, so please be patient.**

--

Kaoru looked at the list in the gym's door; there were already two names in it.

"There's only a place left! It's definitely my lucky day!" She took a pencil and is about to write his name, but someone grabbed her hand brusquely.

"Oh no! You won't! For the first time in my life I woke up early, only to sign up in the team! Nobody is going to take it away from me!" Kojiro shouted angrily.

"Hey! What's up with you? I don't care how early you woke up! I was here first and I deserve to be on the team, so don't bother me!"

"I'm not going to let you! I'm gonna sign up whatever it takes!"

"I will not allow it!" Kaoru cried.

Both began struggling to take the pencil and sign up first, they were staring at each other with hatred as they did it, neither wanted to give up.

"Let me go! I play a lot better than you! You wouldn't last a day with the team's training program!" Kaoru said furiously. Kojiro freed her and looked at her arrogantly.

"You? Better than me?" He laughed mockingly "For your information I haven't been beaten by any boy to date, not in a fight, not in a soccer match, it's impossible a boy can play better than me!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm a girl, and I can show you I'm better in soccer, or any sport for that matter, than most boys"

He looked at her, puzzled.

"_I see now, I couldn't recognize her in those clothes, but she is one of the idiot Powerpuffs… Anyone would say she's a boy…"_ he thought, sighing.

"Matsubara Kaoru, right? We are in the same class…" he said, trying to look like he didn't give a damn.

"So you finally notice! Idiot… and I don't care how much you argue with me, I'm going to sign up!"

"NO!" Kojiro was used his body as projectile to stop Kaoru, and the both fell to the ground

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!"

"Of course I will! But give me that first!" He took the pencil and got up quickly, he wrote his name in the list and smiled, pleased.

"I did it! You didn't! I did it! You didn't!" He began dancing out of joy.

"How dare you? I'm going to kill you!" Kaoru ran towards the boy, getting ready to punch him.

Kojiro dodged her first punches and took a grip of her last.

"Good moves… to be a girl…" He laughed

Kaoru was full of fury, and used her last resort, she kicked his crotch, making him moan in pain and fall to the floor.

"The boys are really weak!" Kaoru teased while laughing. Kojiro just growled.

"Once I'm able to walk I'll take revenge!"

"Well… you're going to take a while… stupid!" She laughed again.

"What's going on in here?" The coach shouted angrily. He had entered the gym to take the list for the new soccer players.

"COACH!" Kojiro and Kaoru cried, the former did his best to stand up and was pointed at by the latter.

"It was his fault! Kojiro wanted to take away my place in the list! And he used the brute strength to do it!" Kaoru accused.

"That's not true! I arrived earlier! And this IRRATIONAL GIRL kicked me in the…" Kojiro blushed "well… you know… down there… the point is, she wanted to take away what was rightfully mine!"

"Stop lying! You were on me like a pervert to take the pencil and write your damn name" Kaoru countered.

"And you were trying to punch me, and also, you began insulting me when I was dying of pain thanks to your stupid kick! You don't deserve to be on the soccer team!" Kojiro shouted with rage.

"Of course I deserve to be on the team, I'm the best soccer player in the whole school! Nobody knows you outside your stupid fights! It's even possible that when it comes to soccer you are pathetic!"

"YOU are the pathetic one! You're a girl! You can't be on the team; it would be shameful for the school!" Kojiro tried to mock her to make her fight him in front of the coach; he would break this girl in no time "And definitely you're the responsible of this mess!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"STOP IT!!" The coach shouted, his face was red with anger. He was fed up with the kids' stupid fight. Kojiro and Kaoru became frightened, and kept quiet "If I judge your attitude, neither should be able to join the team!" He pointed at Kaoru "You, because you are resentful and quarrelsome!" Then he looked at Kojiro "And you because your record says you are the most problematic boy in the school!"

"What? I'm not quarrelsome! Boys like this… make me lose control! They think they are better just because they are boys! This idiot is the perfect example, he's the one who doesn't deserve to join the team, and I do!"

"I may be problematic" Kojiro accepted "But that's got nothing to do with being on the team! I had worked hard for this opportunity, and it's quite obvious I play better than this loser; she thinks she's better than anyone else because she's a girl and plays soccer! She's conceited and violent; I have to enter the team!" He pleaded.

"Stop talking nonsense! I'm already exasperated! Coach, talk to the principal to expel him…" Kaoru said as if there was no other choice.

"No! Expel her!"

"No, expel him!"

"No! Expel her!"

"No, expel him!"

"No! Expel her!"

"No, expel him!"

"No! Expel her!"

"No, expel him!"

"SHUT UP!" The coach was losing his nerve "You… The BOTH of you have experience in this sport… No matter if you're girls or boys… but if you continue to argue like that I won't let any of you join the team… Let's do this, I'm going to make an exception with you two, you'll both be on team, but if you fight again during the training sessions… you're out, understood?!"

"YES SIR!" they shouted, terrified by their coach's mood.

"That's good…" He said, getting calmer "I'll see you tomorrow at six AM to your first training, good bye!" He walked away.

"SIX AM! IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?" Kojiro shouted, he had never been very fond of waking early.

"You'll have to get used to it…" Kaoru sighed "It's the usual training for this team, if you can't resist, get out of the team…" Kojiro looked at her menacingly

"Don't even dream about it, I'm anxious to see how good are you, don't disappoint me, ´grrenie`" he said smirking

"I won't, but I hope you can give a good fight ´pale boy`"

The both looked away and went in different routes.

---

"Makoto…" Masaru said trying to suffocate his anger "What time is it?"

"It's… do you really want to know?" He asked, worried.

"Oh no, I just said it to… OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Okay…" Makoto said, frightened "it is 9:40"

"Ah, great, which means the teacher, is late… BY FORTY MINUTES!" Masaru shouted while he jumped angrily.

"It's so hot here" Makoto said, infected with Masaru's anger "It must be 86 degrees…"

"And Kojiro isn't here yet… Why the hell is he taking so long?"

"I doubt he arrives on time… Even though the sensei is so late…"

---

"The sensei is too late" Miyako whispered to Momoko "I fear he won't come, everyone is getting nervous…"

"Don't worry Miyako-chan, it's not the first time he arrives late, but I'm worried about Kaoru…"

"It's true… She's taking her time…"

"I'm sorry about the delay" The teacher said as he came running to the group "I had a problem with my car, and I had to come to the school by foot" He breathed "But I won't make you wait anymore, get on the bus, we're going…"

"WAIT!" two voices said at the same time. Kojiro and Kaoru were running as fast as they could towards the bus.

"Get out of my way!" Kojiro said as he jabbed his elbow on Kaoru.

"No, you get out of my way!" The both were pushing each other, but it looked as if they were nudging each other playfully for the group. They fell on each other as they were nearing the bus.

"I see you haven't lost any time" one of their classmate said "You have become a couple in such a short time…"

"WHAT?"

"AH?"

Kojiro and Kaoru blushed and stood up, not looking at each other.

"And you said he was an idiot… In the end you have fallen in love quicker than me…" Momoko teased her friend.

"So Kojiro, that's why you took so long! You got a very… _fitting_ girlfriend for your character" Masaru snickered.

"SHUT UP" Kaoru jumped, prepared to kill Momoko, but Miyako stopped her.

Kojiro was going to throw a punch at Masaru, Makoto caught him in mid-air.

"Okay, without further delay let's go directly to the zoo!" The teacher said.

"How dare you say I'm going out with… _that thing_?!" Kojiro said in a hush to Masaru as he pointed to Kaoru.

"Oh and you, the lovebirds, get on the bus quickly, you are late" The teacher said with a smile.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They said, blushing in embarrassment.

---

**Sorry, there are no pairings until the fourth installment in the series, but there will be a lot of flirting from both parts ^^, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say about this one, this was written by gabiiii981, I just translate it ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ.**

"We're almost there…" Makoto said, bored as he saw the zoo's sign.

"Oh yeah, it's so interesting!" Masaru said sarcastically "by the way… tell me something fun to do in the zoo…" he asked, frustrated.

"Eh… Look at the animals?" Makoto tried.

"I said something fun, not tedious and stupid…"

"Ah… Then there's nothing" Makoto answered smiling.

"Come on, we can have fun wherever we want to…" Kojiro said in a bored way "we just have to break some rules…" he smiled devilishly.

Masaru snickered.

"Good idea… but…"

"I know!" Makoto interrupted "Name an animal…"

"Okay…" Masaru said uncertainly "a lion"

"I pick the ostrich… what about you Kojiro?" the blond asked.

"Hmm… a turtle…" he said, not understanding at all.

"There are seventy animals in this zoo… and you pick the dumbest one" the redhead looked ashamed.

"Okay! I pick a giraffe… Happy?" Kojiro shouted.

"Right… I think we all know what we are gonna do…" Makoto muttered smiling evilly. His friends didn't understand right away, but when they discovered Makoto's plan they followed.

---

**Some hours later…**

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were looking at the sea mammals' area when they heard a shout.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP US!" The people were running, frightened and horrified.

"What's happening?" Miyako asked, seeing the people running away.

"Over there! Some animals have escaped their cages!" Kaoru exclaimed looking the animals running without control.

Momoko looked at some weird bumps at three animals' backs; she was surprised when she noticed what they were.

"Masaru-kun and his friends are on their backs!"

"WHAT?" her friends cried.

---

"Yoo-hoo! This is what I call fun!" Makoto shouted in delight, he was on top of an ostrich and made it run around the people, scaring them and making them escape, crying and shouting.

"It was a great idea Makoto! YAY!" Kojiro was gleeful, riding his giraffe. It was running madly, frightening some tourist.

"But I should have chosen something more energetic…" Masaru sighed, he was on top of a lion, but it was too lazy for him, it only slept in the zoo's ground "Move! You can do better than this!" he pulled the lion's tail, making it roar and run hopelessly.

"Girls! We must save the boys!" Momoko exclaimed in her ´heroine` voice.

"Eh? Save them? I bet they were the ones who freed the animals and caused this entire ruckus!" Kaoru shouted.

"Masaru-kun couldn't do such a thing! He's too sweet and noble to do it on purpose…" Momoko sighed adoringly.

"Stop swooning about that fool!"

"Calm down Kaoru-san! It doesn't matter if they were the responsible ones, we have to stop those animals before someone gets seriously hurt" Miyako looked at her friends, trying to soothe them. The both nodded at her and ran to the back of a dolphin's cage, where they transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko cried.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako said as she activated her belt.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru shouted with some resignation, she had to save Kojiro of all people.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" The three said in her battle positions and flew to the boy's location.

"This is great once you get this stupid thing to move!" Masaru laughed.

"There's no wonder to why we are the city's number one pranksters!" Makoto cried with joy.

"We're not only pranksters! We are pure evil!" Kojiro said to his partners.

A black aura began spreading around the boy's body, but none of them noticed.

"Stop or you'll suffer the consequences!" Buttercup exclaimed seeing them from the sky.

"So the idiotic Powerpuffs are finally her!" Kojiro cackled pointing at Buttercup.

"Separate!" Masaru commanded "They won't catch us that way" his friends comply, kicking their mounts and making them run in three different ways.

"I'll get Shirai-san!" Bubbles said flying quickly to get Makoto.

"I pick the idiotic Kojiro, he owes me!" Buttercup was being guided by the giraffe's long neck.

Blossom chased the lion that ´had trapped the princely Masaru-kun`. She shot her yo-yo at the beast, and tied the lion's paws

"No! You have to free yourself" Masaru pleaded, but the lion fell flat on its face, and so did Masaru, who felt a sharp pain in his arm. Blossom neared him, worried.

"Are you alright?" She noticed some blood in her crush's arm. "You're hurt! Let me help you!" she tried to touch him, but he looked at her with hatred.

"You were the one that made me fall in the first place! You made this mess so don't try to help or I'll end up in a hospital!" Blossom is shocked by her prince's offensive words, and looked to the ground ashamed and sad.

"I just wanted to help you… sorry" she whispered softly.

"Let me GO!" Masaru heard someone shout. It sounded a lot like Makoto.

"Leave us alone!" That was Kojiro; he was more recognizable than Makoto when angry. The both were being held in place by Bubbles and Buttercup's hands in their clothes.

"_Great… They were caught too… maybe separating would be a better idea if there was only ONE Powerpuff Girl…"_ Masaru thought angry at his enemies and himself. His friends landed by his side.

"Let's go before anyone notices we're not here" Bubbles whispered, Buttercup nodded and flew to the sea mammals' area with her, but before following them, Blossom stared at Masaru sadly.

The students, their biology teacher, the police, the zoo owners and the navy (T/N: Okay… the author had her random moment…) were gathering around the boys with a personal scowl, only for them. They gulped and looked at each other.

"I'm going to punish you SO HARD that I don't think the school will allow it!" Their teacher announced them angrily. They hugged each other in fear.

---

The field trip had been ruined because of the boys' ´prank`, so they headed back to school, The teacher took Kojiro and Makoto with the principal to look for a more ´comprehensive` punishment, and sent Masaru to the infirmary to have his arm cured, he'll talk with him later.

"_A__t least I won't be lectured… yet… maybe they'll expel me again… it might be for the best, I won't have to deal with that stupid test's result…"_ Masaru thought chuckling in a low voice; he was seated on a stretcher in the infirmary. A girl entered the room and walked towards him shyly.

"Eh…" Momoko said nervously "I heard what you did… are you okay?" she blushed faintly, but Masaru scowled at her hatefully, she noticed and felt even worse than before.

"_Oh right… she can't discover I know she's Blossom, I have to stop looking at her with anger…"_ He looked away from her with a disinterested face. Momoko was relieved he had stopped looking at her.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Masaru grinned "it was only a scratch, but it wouldn't be in my arm if not for that stupid Powerpuff Girl, she tried to do something as a heroine, but it ended pretty bad, she's an idiot!" he chuckled, seeing Momoko look at the floor in anguish "By the way… we're in the same class right? But you have been absent a lot lately…"

She looked up happily, he had noticed her!

"That's right! …But I'm never absent in class…"

"Seriously? I haven't noticed you in the whole week…" Masaru tried to make her sad again, but she continued smiling.

"Well… just yesterday I lent you my pencil, you used my eraser, I gave you my extra lunch… And I lent you my notes before the test…" she reminded him, Masaru looked at her confused.

"Eh… Can you believe I don't remember you doing any of that?" He laughed nervously. She looked at him surprised, but continued smiling.

"And why did you come to see me?" the boy asked.

"Because… I was worried you could be hurt" Momoko said shyly as she blushed

"_I see now… This idiot is in love with me! How pathetic… if she knew I'm a Rowdyruff Boy, her heart would shatter like my mom's favorite vase when I played football with it! I won't break her yet… I'll play with her a little… It would be easy!"_ Masaru thought smiling devilishly.

"Thanks… I suppose… no one has ever said that to me" he faked a sweet smile, and Momoko blushed even harder "well, I have to go with my friends!" he stood up, and was about to exit the infirmary when Momoko spoke.

"And the… incident in the zoo, did you do it on purpose?" she was on the verge of tears, if her love was evil, they couldn't be together (T/N: Okay, Momoko is overdoing it)

"Eh… My friends made me do it, I didn't want to" he lied "Do you think I would do such an evil thing just to have fun?" Masaru grinned brightly at Momoko. She smiled back and blushed.

"Of course not, I know you are a good person, Masaru-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" ran out of the infirmary happily.

"Girls are so easy to fool!" he cackled and exited the infirmary, walking calmly on the halls.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I have posted the RRBZ bios in my profile so you can get to know them a little deeper and still be an enigma in some points (I don't want to spoil the story). That's all, read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews, they are the fuel of this project, enjoy!**

"Masaru! You're alive!" Makoto ran towards him, and was about to hug him when his redheaded friend stopped him raising his hand.

"Did I say I was about to die?" he said with a cunning smile.

"We saw the pink Powerpuff going out of the infirmary…" Kojiro muttered, suspicious "Then you begin mocking poor Makoto, who was only worried about you…" he pointed to the blond, who was teary-eyed "Is it possible? The great Masaru has a girlfriend?" he smirked.

"Shut up…" Masaru said annoyed "I just discovered that stupid is in love with me, it's so obvious… at least this will help to cover the fact we're monsters…"

"Don't you want to know what kind of punishment we got for the zoo incident?" Makoto spoke shyly in an attempt to look innocent.

"I'll know it sooner or later… What do we have to do?" Masaru asked.

"We won't have recess for three months…" Kojiro sighed.

"And we have to… to… I can't say it!" Makoto cried.

"What? It cannot be that horrible…" Masaru muttered, resigned to this ´heartless` punishment.

"We have to clean the girls' bathroom for those three months…" Kojiro blurted quickly, looking disgusted, Makoto had his tongue out with displeasure.

Masaru was horrified.

"Well… it IS the worst punishment in the world… But I have something to cheer you up!" he said smiling.

"What is it?" Kojiro asked. He was the one that needed to be cheered up the most.

"I thought of a way to transform into the Rowdyruff Boys Z again!" he shouted excitedly.

"Really? Tell us!!" Makoto pressed impatiently.

"I don't know if you noticed, but when we caused all that trouble at the zoo I felt a estrange power within me, it felt like I was about to become Brick… Maybe if we do something evil enough, we can transform again!" Masaru exclaimed, happy he had proven his yesterday theory.

"It makes some sense… and I can't wait for the powers to come back on its own! I think we should meet up tonight in the downtown and destroy everything!" Kojiro imposed. His partners nodded, satisfied with the idea.

---

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were in a café near school to drink something before going home. Momoko was smiling as she slurped her juice.

"Why are you so happy Momoko-san?" Miyako looked at her confused.

"Yeah, you're in the moon… well, more than usual" Kaoru continued, sighing and taking a sip of her soda.

"Today… I could talk to him… He was so nice to me… this day could not be better!" She jumped out of her café seat happily. Miyako took a sip of her milkshake and continued looking at her quizzically. Kaoru breathed, frustrated, and decided to remain silent.

"Momoko-san… I have to tell you something… don't take it the bad way please" Miyako said softly.

"What is it Miyako-chan?" she asked, coming out of her daydream at her friend's serious tone.

"It's about those boys… I felt something… weird about them since the first time I saw them, and I could verify it today, when we caught them at the zoo" She said slowly, looking at Momoko to make sure she was still paying attention.

"I agree! That Kojiro is a perfect fool! They shouldn't let that kind of idiots in the school!" Kaoru said angrily.

"It's not only that Kaoru-san… I think I saw… I saw black aura around Shirai-san when I captured him…" Her friends looked at her surprised.

"Maybe it was only your imagination… but I wouldn't be surprised if the idiotic Kojiro was a villain… he meets all the requirements…" Kaoru chuckled.

"I hope you are right… otherwise we'll have to catch them and take them to the lab for the professor to…"

"STOP!" Momoko spat angrily "Stop saying Masaru-kun is a monster, he's a splendid gentleman, not a filthy villain!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Kaoru retorted "today he caused enough trouble to be worst that a lot of monster we have fought!"

"He didn't do it on purpose! His friends made him do it! He wouldn't do such a thing just for fun!" She answered with the words he had said to her.

"Wake up and see the truth! You have to admit he and his friends are too suspicious!" Kaoru shouted, unwilling to lose.

"Don't argue please!" Miyako shouted with all her might. Her friends stopped and looked at her confused "You are fighting over an assumption, it's only a suspicion, we don't know if it's true! It doesn't mean you must kill each other because of that!"

"You're right…" Kaoru said with shame "I'm sorry Momoko…"

"It's my fault too Kaoru… it's just that… I really, REALLY like Masaru-kun; it hasn't faded in a month!" She said to prove her point "I couldn't stand seeing him as my enemy…"

"We understand… it's better if we go home now…" Miyako said tiredly.

"Yeah, see you later…" Kaoru agreed as she paid for her soda and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Momoko said in a more cheery mood.

The three separated.

---

**That night…**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Makoto waved his hand at his friends that were in the opposite corner of the street. Masaru and Kojiro had found each other some minutes ago, and were looking for Makoto now; they heard him and headed to the empty lot he was in.

"Okay… we're here, now what?" Makoto wondered.

"We should cause some racket… Do you have any ideas?" Kojiro asked thoughtfully.

"I have a very good one…" Masaru snickered devilishly while he looked at a fireworks' store. His friends turned their heads to see what he was looking at, and the three began to laugh. They ran and took all they could carry out of the store, enraging the salesmen.

"I think I brought one… Here it is!" Makoto smiled brightly as he took out his lighter from his pocket, he lighted all the fireworks he could, then passed the lighter to Kojiro, who did the same.

"Don't do that, kids!" one of the salesmen said "If you light all of those he whole place will be set on fire! Stop!"

But the three boys ignored him; the fireworks began working and exploding, flying in all directions in a dangerous way. The salesman ran away in fear.

"This is so fun!" Masaru shouted with glee

"And great…" Makoto continued, hypnotized with the fire.

"Look at the things setting on fire!" Kojiro pointed at the grass in the empty lot while laughing.

The three began roaring with laughter, the black aura came back again, like in the zoo, their robes changed, and they were on a fighting stance.

"Brick!" Masaru shouted.

"Boomer!" Makoto mimicked.

"Butch…" Kojiro said in a calmer way.

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!" The three finished.

Boomer looked at his clothes, and then around him, he looked at Brick and Butch happily.

"We could transform! YAY!" he jumped around gleefully.

"Now there's nothing between us and this city's destruction!" Butch said, lively.

"Exactly! And as our first evil deed as the new Rowdyruff Boys Z… we'll take care of those stupid Powerpuff once and for all!" Brick raised his fist into the air confidently and smiled proudly, Boomer and Butch agreed with his priorities, flew into the dark sky.

---

"Powerpuff Z, deploy!" Peach screamed, the screens at the lab said something was wrong.

"I hope they arrive quickly, someone is wreaking havoc in the city…" Professor Utonium said, worried.

"It can't be!" Ken looked at the screens "It's the Rowdyruff Boys Z!" he stated, taken aback.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were about to sleep when their belts reacted, and transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" they finished in their usual stances.

They flew to the city and met each other.

"What's happening professor?" Blossom asked in her serious tone.

"It looks like the Rowdyruff Boys Z are back! You must stop them at all cost!" Professor Utonium spoke through her belt.

"But I thought they were finished last time…" Buttercup said angrily.

"Peach is sensing black lights from them; you must capture them and bring them to me so I can make them normal"

"Understood, wish us luck…" Bubbles said as she cut the signal.

"It won't be difficult to find them, let's go girls!" Blossom flew to the downtown, followed by her friends.

**SNEAK PEAK FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER:  
**"_Masaru-kun… Is that you?" Blossom whispered sadly, she didn't want to believe it, it wasn't true! Brick looked at her confused, not disgusted like before._

"_Momoko…"_

**I'm so evil when I put sneak peaks… oh well, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate to be grounded on HOLIDAY ¬¬ at least I could negotiate for a day with the PC. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, so be patient.**

"Spitball Straw!" Brick cried as he saw Blossom in the air.

Blossom shouted horrified and dodged, disgusted as always.

"How dare you?! We'll teach you a lesson!" Blossom said decidedly.

"Don't make me laugh!" Brick mocked "You and your foolish friend are nothing compared to us! We'll beat you easily this time!" He laughed and pointed at them. Butch and Boomer mimicked him and stuck out their tongues.

"Earwax Q-tip" Boomer launches some cotton swabs at Bubbles, who shrieked and dodged.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!" Butch laughed as Buttercup covered her nose, disgusted by the stench.

"You have done it!" Buttercup said gritting her teeth.

"We won't tolerate this!" Bubbles said with a frown.

"Okay! Let the fight begin!" Blossom said, confident she would be able to defeat Brick without using the same tactic as before. Buttercup and Bubbles put themselves at her side, and looked at the boys angrily.

"You don't stand a chance against the new RRBZ!" Boomer shouted.

"You're just some stupid girls; we will take revenge for the last time!" Butch taunted.

"Last time you defeated us, but we'll be triumphant this time! Get ready to fight!" Brick ended, the three positioned themselves in front of the girls and looked at them mischievously.

"Swing Sonic!" Buttercup tried to hit Butch; he backed and laughed like a madman.

"Here is my new technique!" He said proudly "Two week unwashed socks boomerang!" He cackled as the socks hit Buttercup in the face, covering all over her nose.

"Agh! Kill me!" Buttercup shivered, disgusted by Butch's attack; he threw another sock with a black aura, and Buttercup was propelled out of the fight.

"Balloon Catcher!" Bubbles tried to capture Boomer with a gigantic bubble, but he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Earwax Bomber!" The Bubble exploded and the earwax fell on Bubbles, she screamed, terrified at the nasty attack. She didn't expect a second earwax shoot, this one with black aura, ejecting her far away.

"Spinning Fruit Rice Cake!"

"Spitball Beam!"

Blossom and Brick were throwing attacks at each other without rest, but when her yoyo clashed with Brick's attack, it got covered by the spitballs.

"This. Is. So. DISGUSTING!" Blossom exclaimed, letting go of her weapon. Brick attacked her again and she was sent away flying.

"We have them where we wanted! Let's destroy them once and for all!" Butch proposed to his comrades.

"No, it won't work…" Boomer smirked "We should make them suffer a little bit longer" He snickered.

"I agree, it's time to be REALLY nasty!" Brick smiled devilishly. The three flew over the girls.

"Damn it… That idiot is too difficult to…" Buttercup tried to get up, but Butch appeared in front of her and hurled himself until he was on top of her "Wha… What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!"

"Of course I will! But give me that first!" Butch took the hammer from Buttercup's hands, who was surprised to do anything about it; this was so familiar… like this had happened before…

"You can't be… Kojiro… can you?" Butch, surprised at her words got up quickly and looked at her cruelly.

"Let's see, I once heard you said it… Oh right!" he lifted the hammer "Megaton Dunk!" He hit her without a second thought; Buttercup received the attack and screamed in pain.

"That idiot… He'll pay!" She muttered before passing out.

At that same moment, Brick tackled Blossom, and made her fell on the floor; he sat on her to immobilize her.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Blossom tried to move, but it was useless.

"Don't worry, my sweet idiot" He smiled with fake warmth "This won't be so bad!" He assured and proceeded to form a spit in his mouth, and began to draw it near to her.

"No… Stop… NO!" she struggled as the spit neared her, but before it touched her Brick inhaled the spit back to his mouth; he repeated the procedure ten times.

"Let go of me! Stop!" she tried to sound demanding, but it came out as a plea.

"Okay!" Brick got off of her, Blossom got up, surprised "I really like your face suffering sweetie, but I already got what I needed" He showed her yoyo in his hands "Natto Yoyo!" Blossom received the attack, produced by her own weapon, and collapsed near Buttercup.

"I'm not going to give up easily! Bubble Popper!" Bubbles tried to attack again, but Boomer dodged the explosive bubbles and tackled the girl, taking her weapon.

"Heh… I'm more creative than my friends; you see, I do not copy" he said with an innocent smile "Bubble Typhoon!" hundreds of explosive bubbles flew around Bubbles, who was to too shocked to move, taking the complete attack and falling, crying in pain.

Blossom called Bubbles and Buttercup (who had woken up) to an emergency reunion, without her weapons, they felt quite nervous.

"What do we do now? WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Bubbles asked in despair.

"Calm down!" Buttercup ordered "I… I don't know… those assholes have our weapons! I'll kill them!" She answered furiously, but Blossom stood still, in shock… she remembered Brick's face so close to hers… he looked a lot like…

"NO!" she cried and held her head in distress "This can't be happening!"

"What's wrong with you?" Buttercup asked confused.

"That boy… that boy can't be him… but when he was close to me I thought of the possibility he was… Masaru-kun…" she muttered in anguish.

"Now that you mention it…" Buttercup said, mostly to herself "I thought that… that idiot was Kojiro, he's identical!"

"Do you think they are those troublemakers at school?" Bubbles asked, amazed.

"NO!" Blossom exclaimed "Masaru-kun would never do those disgusting and cruel things!"

"It's not the moment! WAKE UP! There is a chance they are…" But before she got the chance to finish, the girls saw attacks coming their way, they flew and dodged as fast as they could.

"What are you waiting for idiots?"

"We don't have all day!"

"Or are you scared?"

"SCARED? I'm gonna send you to the moon!! I'm not being underestimated by these idiots! It's time for the kiss tactic!"

"Who are you and what did you do to Buttercup?" Bubbles asked smiling.

"Bubbles!" she shouted aggressively.

"Okay! Let's try!" Bubbles said, and glanced at Blossom, who was still in a trance. She woke up and went slowly towards Brick.

Buttercup flew furiously until she was in front of Butch. He tried to hit her with the hammer, but she dodged and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's nasty!" he shouted rubbing his face, but that aside, he was perfectly fine.

"What? Why don't you explode and disappear?" Buttercup asked, his enemy then looked at her, understanding her plan, and smiled mockingly.

"Maybe it's because… Your love for me turned out to be real and you don't want to destroy me… I'm too hot and appealing!" he laughed.

"Me? Liking you? No way!"

Butch took her rant as an opportunity and struck her with the hammer knocking her out again.

Bubbles didn't notice any of this as she was flying towards Boomer, he attacked with some bubbles, but she managed to get behind him and spun him around kissing him gently. Boomer blushed in embarrassment and looked down, touching his lips softly.

"Why… why did you do that?" he asked shyly.

"Why did…? You were supposed to explode!" Boomer's look became angrier and used his stolen weapon to hit Bubbles and sent her away flying.

Blossom sped up in the last span. Brick attacked with her yoyo, she dodged as best as she could and used her body to trap her in a building's wall.

"What are you doing?" he said with a sickened face.

"I have to…!" She kissed him tenderly on the lips, almost with true devotion, Brick tried to back off, but the building prevented him from doing so "Masaru-kun… Is that you?" Blossom whispered sadly as she separated, she didn't want to believe it, it wasn't true! Brick looked at her confused, not disgusted like before.

"Momoko…" he mumbled without noticing. Surprised, he looked away with hatred.

"Do you know who I am…? Then you really are…" She flew away, on the verge of tears, that boy who fought her and had been so hateful and disgusting with her, the one she knew as her enemy… she couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly, Bubbles and Buttercup came out of nowhere and took Blossom with them, driving her away of her thoughts.

"The kisses don't work! Plan B!" Buttercup decided

"And that may be…" Bubbles said, she didn't know there was a Plan B.

"I don't know! I already suggested something! It's your turn Bubbles!"

"Okay… Let's take back our weapons!" She exclaimed.

"Oh right! But HOW?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"I know how!" Blossom said, recovering her enthusiasm "They will attack with hateful and disgusting things! We have to attack with disgusting things for them!"

"That way they'll be distracted and we can take our weapons… but… which things?" Bubbles wondered.

"Leave it to me!" Buttercup said confidently "I know what the immature boys hate… besides kisses, I have to defend myself with my brothers, so I know their weak spots!"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup, and then smiled.

**Sorry, I forgot a part of the sneak peak on purpose… hope you enjoyed! This work is gabiiii981's not mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe it, I was waiting for a third review to update this one, but whatever, hope you enjoy**

**p.s. is it to much to ask to have three reviews per chapter? I didn't think so, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine, the plot belongs to gabiiii981.**

"That hag kissed me" Butch made a disgusted face "They thought we'd explode like last time, we won't go through that again!" he stomped on the floor furiously.

"I'd like to know what was different this time… Why didn't it happen again...? Well, at least we know the kisses won't work anymore!" Boomer began dancing happily.

"I don't know why, but I have a VERY BAD feeling about this…" Brick shuddered, and then looked at the sky, the Powerpuffs were approaching quickly, and a glare was immediately on his face "Get ready to fight them!" his friends followed his gaze and took their fighting stances.

Bubbles flew towards Boomer, it looked like she was about to give a powerful attack, so he prepared to dodge, but instead of giving the expected attack, Bubbles just stood in front of him, watching Boomer like it was the first time she looked at him, with a mix of joy and tenderness.

"Wha-What's on with you?" Boomer asked, somewhat nervous.

"Has anyone told you how cute you are?" Bubbles smiled like a love-struck girl in front of her crush "You're so handsome; the girls should fall in love with you all the time in school! You're just so perfect!" Boomer blushed and flinched in fear.

"W-w-w-w-what? Are you saying this to me?" he didn't understand, where was the rage? Where were the blows? The desperate attempt to recover her weapon? Where was all that?!

"Of course I am you silly! There isn't anybody else around here, but don't worry, it's completely normal for a boy to be shy around girls, you act in a mischievous way so we acknowledge you! You look so cute when you blush!" Bubbles continued smiling in a loving way.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-NO! Y-y-y-y-y-YOU a-a-a-a-a-a-are wr-wr-wr-WRONG!" Boomer managed to say, looking at her nervously. Bubbles ignored it and took a step closer, caressing his face adoringly.

"Your eyes are also beautiful, blue like the ocean! I could stare into them endlessly!"

"Enough! Back off!" he tried to sound menacing, but failed.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it! You're so handsome; you'll be the perfect boyfriend!"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Boomer held his head in despair, horrified by her words.

"Brick-kun, how could I not notice it before? You're so attractive! You have that beautiful face every girl would die for! And your cap makes you lo look so hot!"

"HUH?" Brick took a step back, almost as if he wanted to run away, he was terrified, Blossom talking to him in such a… feminine way! It was unconceivable!

"You're so adorable! But I guess… that even without that cap…" she raised her hand slowly, as if she was afraid of touching him, and took off his cap, Brick was too shocked to prevent it, or even move "I knew it, you're still perfect! I would love to be your girlfriend, I like everything in you, your eyes, your hair, your ´what the hell is going on in here?` expression!" Blossom smiled sweetly.

Brick had his tongue out in disgust; she was _so_ in love it was frightening.

"STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS! SHUT UP!" he shouted, red with shame.

"Oh you look so sweet, baby! You're so cute in every sense! I would kiss you until you died Butch!" Buttercup said in a lovey-dovey tone.

Butch couldn't believe those words came from Buttercup, it had to be a trick! He still blushed furiously, however.

"I… I know this has to be some kind of stupid trap!" He forced himself not to stutter.

"Why do you say that?" Buttercup looked almost sad "Is it so difficult to believe you're beautiful and your green eyes make me go crazy?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Butch answered, covering his ears with his hands, not wanting to hear.

---

"You're so lovely!"

"NO!" Boomer cried, embarrassed.

"So cute!"

"AAH!" Brick tried to run away, but his legs were still.

"You'll be the perfect boyfriend!"

"Silence! Shut up! Stop it!" Butch continued shouting desperately. The girls smiled.

"Now girls!" The three boys were so distracted that they didn't notice the weapons being stolen away by the PPGZ; they were still shouting and blushing in embarrassment.

"Time to attack!" Blossom commanded "HYPER BUBBLE SHOOTDRIVE!" the three combined their attacks, making a big beam-like attack.

"Eh?" Boomer said, looking up "WHAT'S THAT?"

"It's coming this way…" Butch was still somewhat lost "seems we can't dodge it…"

"This… can't be good" Brick said, the attack connected and the three flew away at an incredible speed, landing near an old abandoned building, which collapsed.

"We need to go after them and take them to the lab!" Bubbles reminded her friends.

"Right! I almost forgot it!" Buttercup said

"Let's go, before they wake up!" Blossom didn't want to give up, there was a possibility Brick wasn't _him_.

The PPGZ found the boys unconscious near the remains of the old building, they were badly hurt.

"Do we have to carry them? Wasn't it tortuous enough to say those things? They were so… so…"

"Feminine? Charming? Sappy?" Blossom asked Buttercup with a smile.

"Don't remind me!" she answered with a frown.

"We don't have another choice" Bubbles sighed "each one of us should take one of them."

The girls carried them to the lab. They put them on the table, and waited for the professor to activate the machine.

"This will only take a few seconds" he assured, Ken reverted the boys back to normal with the ray.

"It's… It's… Them!" Bubbles managed to say after almost a minute of silence.

"Incredible… But not so much if you take into account that Butch was identical…" Buttercup said glaring at Kojiro's sleeping form.

"It's… him… Masaru-kun…" Blossom observed Masaru, turned back to normal; she began crying and ran away of the room.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouted, she and Buttercup were about to run after her, but the boys began waking up.

"Where are we?" Makoto wondered out loud, rubbing his head.

"I feel like I was run over by a truck…" Kojiro said, feeling his sore muscles.

"Oh… Oh…" Masaru and his friends looked directly at the PPGZ. Silence reigned for an instant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! The heroine idiots!"

"AAAAAAAAAHH! The school idiots!"

"Back to sleep!" Buttercup took out her hammer and hit each one of them in the head. They fell unconscious again.

"Wasn't it a little bit harsh?" Ken asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter right now! Let's go after Blossom!"

The two girls ran to find her friend.

---

**I'm asking for three reviews to post the last chapter, that's all****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thank you for the reviews, you made me so happy, I was seriously considering putting this story in a three month hiatus, but you stopped me, I'm glad… Well, before I get cheesy, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Plot by gabiiii981, neither of us has the right over the series.**

"I can't believe it… I can't accept the nasty, disgusting and imbecile Brick is… Masaru-kun… so much for a princely character…" Blossom hugged her knees and cried silently, Bubbles took a step towards her from behind and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling sympathetically.

"I know it must be hard for you…" she spoke slowly, trying not to deepen the wound "it's horrible to be disappointed like this" Bubbles thoughts drifted away to the park, and how she had been unable to meet Taka-chan for so long.

"I thought… I thought he would be different…" the pink Powerpuff continued with a broken voice "I thought he wasn't like the other boys… and I was right, HE'S THE WORST OF THEM!"

"Blossom… maybe this won't make it any better but…" Buttercup said, pretty sure Bubbles was still lost in her memories "it is possible they don't do this by their own will, maybe they are just controlled by the black lights' influence, like Sakurako-san or Himeko"

Blossom looked up, still teary-eyed.

"Do you really think so?" she wiped her eyes.

"Of… Of course we do!" Bubbles said after noticing Blossom was looking directly at her "Even though they never talked to us in class, I don't think the can be that evil… they look kind of nice, don't you agree, Buttercup?" she pressed very lightly.

"Mmm… maybe you are right, except for Kojiro, he IS evil, AND an idiot…"

"I'm beginning to suspect you like him… you always talk about him, even if it's a bad comment, and the ones who fight a lot…"

"If you finish that sentence Bubbles, I'll kill you!" Buttercup stated furiously "I detest him in every sense! I'd rather…"

Buttercup stopped when she heard Blossom laughing by their argument. Bubbles and Buttercup smiled _´mission accomplished…`_

"You are right, I shouldn't be depressed over this, the most likeable theory is that Masaru-kun, Makoto-san and Kojiro-san don't know what they do while they are the Rowdyruff Boys, but now they have been cured, and I'll protect Masaru-kun from turning evil again with all my might!" She had come back to her cheery mood, smiling and with a fist in the air.

"Okay, we got you… But now we have to take them all the way back to their homes, so boring…" Buttercup sighed.

"Let's do it now" Bubbles proposed "The sooner we take them home, the sooner we can sleep"

They entered the lab; each one took a boy and flew away in different directions.

---

**The next day…**

Masaru was walking towards school, yawning.

"I can't remember last night very well… except for the fact those idiots beat us again… they'll see, we haven't used our full power yet"

Makoto was walking slowly, with his eyes almost closed from lack of sleep. He saw Masaru and quickly ran to walk by his side.

"Masaru! Do you remember something from yesterday?" he asked frantically.

"Hey Makoto…" he managed to say in his tiredness "only a little, but I suppose you remember we were defeated, and HOW we were defeated…" Masaru was pretty sure the combination of white and black light in their bodies made it impossible for the girls to beat them the same way twice.

"Yep…" Makoto blushed "horrible… and we're back to normal, but at least we know how to transform again!"

"That's the only good news…" the redhead yawned again "I'm so sleepy… I think the fight went on until this morning, maybe 2 or 3?"

"Maybe a little later… by the way, have you seen Kojiro?" he asked uncertainly.

"How could I know where he is? He never tells us anything!"

In that moment, Kojiro appeared, walking like he was a zombie… more dead than alive, he stopped once he realized who Masaru and Makoto were.

"Oh boy! What happened to you?" Masaru asked laughing.

"You look horrible, like you haven't been able to sleep for weeks" Makoto teased.

"Today was the worst day in my whooooooole life! I had to wake up at 5 AM to come to the stupid soccer practice, and then I discovered it was at 6 AM! 6 AM! I could have got up a little later! And then guess who was there? Kaoru the stupid! I had to play a practice match against her and I ended up… ended up…"

"Losing?" they finished for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! Don't say that dreaded word!" Kojiro shook his head, he was trying to control himself.

"It was just a game, it doesn't prove she's better than you, I suppose"

"Yeah, relax, don't take it so seriously" they both tried to relieve him, but their snickers were too loud.

"And before all that, there's the humiliating defeat as the Rowdyruff Boys Z…" he continued.

"But we know how to transform now! There will be nothing to stop us next time! This time we were too confident, but it won't happen again! It's better for those stupid girls to prepare, because the Rowdyruff Boys Z won't have any compassion!" Masaru punched the air triumphal, Makoto smiled with pure joy, and Kojiro laughed impishly.

The three entered their classroom with the best of moods.

"I will give you your test results" their teacher said once he entered the classroom "I'm glad to say there were very few students who failed…"

"_Kill me! Kill me and only revive me if I passed!"_ Makoto thought, biting his nails.

"_I wasn't so bad, I answered every question__… I made everything!"_ Masaru thought to himself, but was trembling.

"And they said they won't worry over a ´stupid test`…" Kojiro sighed, frustrated, it was useless trying to understand his companions.

"Ishida, 35 out of 100… Kamiya 38 out 100… Shirai 39 out of 100…" the professor continued reading, not paying much attention to Makoto's desperate cry of agony.

"Why? I did everything! Everything I tell you!" Masaru asked nobody, why did he have the lowest mark of the class?

"Wow… that's my highest mark to date!" Kojiro exclaimed happily.

"Poor Masaru-kun… he got a very low mark… maybe I should go over there to cheer him up!" Momoko was about to stand when Miyako stopped her.

"What did you get Momoko-san?" she said quickly, saving Masaru from a clingy girl trying to comfort him.

"I got 92 out of 100! Can you believe it? It's true I studied, but I didn't expect to have such a high score! What about you? What did you get?" she said, still not forgetting about Masaru, but curious about her friend.

"A 95 out 100, a little higher than usual… what was yours Kaoru-san?"

"I'm not sure how it happened… but I got 89 out of 100!"

The three girls laughed happily and planned a trip to Sakurako's shop to celebrate. Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom the boys were in a depressed state… well, except for Kojiro, who was very proud of his 38.

---

**That's it! Stay tuned for the next part, there will be more action, and maybe some other villains might appear… Right now I'm very busy with school work****, but I might update the next part sooner if you review (hint, hint), I hope you enjoyed RRBZ part 2. Until next time!**


End file.
